This invention relates generally to the coupling of telescoping members and is more particularly directed to an arrangement for securely mounting a socket on the stud of a driver.
Linear arrangements of telescoping members are used in a variety of applications. One such application involves the coupling between a stud and a socket having respective outer and inner cross-sectional configurations which are complementary and provide for engagement therebetween. This arrangement is common to many power driven tools wherein the power driven polygonal (typically square) stud of the tool is inserted within and fastened to a socket. While the complementary nature of the respective inner and outer surfaces of the socket and drive stud ensures rotational coupling between the telescoping components, an additional element such as a retainer is needed to prevent longitudinal displacement between the telescoping members and to maintain them in a coupled arrangement.
This type of retainer includes an elongated portion adapted for insertion within aligned apertures in the socket and the drive stud. Prior art retainers have been generally difficult to manipulate, frequently requiring two hands and sometimes even an additional tool to install and remove. In addition, the coupling between the telescoping members may be lacking in terms of reliability and safety. This limitation is frequently encountered in the case of the aforementioned power driven tools wherein the high speed rotation and vibratory action of the tool results in the accidental dislodgment of the retainer and substantially increases the possibility of damage to the tool and injury to the operator. Finally, prior art retainers are generally intended and designed for use with telescoping component arrangements of predetermined size requiring either a standardized socket size or a plurality of retainers of varying size to accommodate sockets having a range of sizes. The requirement for standard tool sizes limits the versatility of the power drive tool, while the need for several variously sized retainers is not only inconvenient, but also increases the cost of the tool.
The present invention is intended to overcome the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a unitary, flexible, retainer for securely and reliably coupling telescoping members in an inexpensive, easily manipulated, and highly adaptable coupling arrangement.